1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to safety eyewear and more particularly to inexpensive safety eyewear that can be thrown away after use.
2. Background of the Related Art
Inexpensive disposable safety eyewear has particular appeal to companies that must routinely give out safety eyewear to guests visiting or touring manufacturing facilities.
Growing awareness of eye safety and the implementation of regulations requiring the use of safety eyewear by all persons within manufacturing facilities have prompted development of a variety of inexpensive safety eyewear products. In particular, disposable safety eyewear has recently become a significant sales market for companies that must routinely give out safety eyewear to guests visiting their facilities or touring the manufacturing floor.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive and disposable safety eyewear product.